Helmets or masks used in the medical field have heretofore been primarily designed to maintain certain work areas free from contaminating particulate. In the field of medicine, for example, the medical profession has been plagued for many years with the problem of post-operative infection resulting from contamination of open wounds during surgery. This problem has basically been solved by providing an evacuation system incorporated in the helmet which exhausts through a filter so that contaminating particles such as hair, skin cells, make-up, and the like, originating in the helmet do not reach the clean room environment.
In the last few years, however, a new problem has been recognized with respect to the medical facility environment. The problem is with relatively new viruses which may expose medical personnel merely by being splattered by blood o other body fluids from a person carrying the virus. That is, the medical worker must be protected from any contaminated fluid that may enter his or her eyes, nose, and oral cavity, while providing the worker with unobstructed vision. At the same time, it is necessary that the any splattered portion of the protective device be readily replaceable by an non contaminated counterpart.
In the prior art related to face masks used in the medical area, several designs have been developed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,570, there is described a surgical exhaust mask having a support member designed to fit the head of a wearer and that supports a generally spherically configured face plate that is secured at both its upper side and lower center portions to a fixed portion of the support member. Thus, the face plate is relatively difficult to remove and replace and is not tiltable to temporarily swing upwardly away from a position adjacent the wearer's face so as to provide facial access when a brow needs to be wiped, etc.
The prior art is also exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,594, which discloses an article of protective clothing including a mask having a fixed rectangular transparent window rigidly attached to an adjustable head band arrangement.
These examples of the prior art are primarily concerned with the problem of preventing air containing particles of dust, hair, lint, and the like, from entering a clean operating room environment. There was no concern in these designs with the protection of health care workers from accidental exposure to body fluids from virus infected patients. It should therefore be clear that an anti-infection face shield system that provides for a quick release and replacement of a tiltable transparent face shield would constitute a significant advancement in the art.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved anti-infection face shield system for full face protection system is provided whereby the possible problems heretofore alluded to in general medical and especially in surgical environments utilizing standard masking means are substantially eliminated. That is, the invention provides an advantageous means to preclude contamination of all health care workers from accidental exposure to body fluids from virus infected patients.